


Feeling Miracles

by Chichirinoda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Tavros has his injury, Gamzee comes to see if his best bro needs any help. And when Tavros falls asleep, Gamzee does his best to help his motherfucking best bro out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for this prompt in [the Homestuck Kink Meme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24676458#t24676458).

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

GC: H3Y  
GC: JUST THOUGHT YOU M1GHT B3 1NT3R3ST3D TO KNOW TH4T VR1SK4 N34RLY K1LL3D T4VROS TON1GHT.  
GC: H3'S NOT D34D, THOUGH 4R4D14 DO3SN'T TH1NK H3'LL 3V3R W4LK 4G41N. >:(  
GC: 1'M JUST P4SS1NG ON TH3 N3WS TO 4LL 4FF3CT3D P4RT13S, BUT 1'M T4K1NG C4R3 OF 1T.   
TC: WoOoOoOoOaH, wHaT ThE MoThErFuCk?

terminallyCapricious [TC] logged off.

 

It had been a long motherfucking night. So long that Gamzee had a hankering for another pie, or maybe three, but he didn't have any of his pie-making tools with him, and anyway, he didn't want to disturb his motherfucking best bro, when he was all getting his sleep on.

Of course as soon as he heard from his sister Terezi that his main bro had had himself a little fucking fall, he had made his way to Tavros' hive to see if there was any way he could get his help on.

Tavros was surprised to see him, he thought. At least, he had stuttered in a pretty motherfucking nervous way, even more than he had ever before, and babbled something about cullings and Imperial Drones, and cringed in a way that made Gamzee's blood pusher get all up and painful in a way he wasn't used to.

He hadn't liked that feeling, not at all, and he'd suggested that what his best brother really needed was a horn pile to get his feelings jam on, since he was getting his words all tangled trying to show off his feelings while sitting in that miracle four-wheeled device instead.

Thankfully, he'd had a horn pile with him, and it had only taken a couple of miracles to get them out of his sylladex and properly piled up all over the floor.

Once they were all and sitting on the horn pile, Tavros had poured out his feelings in a motherfucking flood. Mostly he hadn't used words, but just poured those feelings right out of his eyes in a torrent of hiccupping sobs that made Gamzee's shirt pretty wet with brown tears.

Gamzee had taken off his shirt after a while, but that hadn't really helped that much, just making the tears run down his chest a bit and leave his skin stained a bit with that shitty sad colour. Those sobs had been pretty tiring, it seemed, and pretty soon his main bro had stopped crying and started getting his sleep on again, which was probably just as well.

Thing was, Gamzee was starting to feel a bit clear headed, which brought him back to the problem of the pies.

If he were to go and get his baking on, then he'd have to leave his main bro here, and maybe he'd wake up when he moved, and that'd just be the wrong thing to do. It just didn't feel right to leave him here alone in a horn pile, especially since he was getting his sleep on, not in a recuperacoon or anything.

It wasn't good to sleep alone like that. So Gamzee was pretty much stuck.

And it wasn't like he really wanted to leave his main bro anyway. He had this cute look on his face, all smoothed out and vulnerable, like he really had not a single care in the world. And when Gamzee first arrived he looked like he had a whole _shit_ load of cares.

Gamzee's hand was resting on his chest, and he watched his hand go up and down for a bit. Each time Tavros' chest rose in a breath, Gamzee's hand rose again, and when he breathed out, down went his hand.

It was like a miracle.

And so was the way his breathing hitched and then rushed out into Gamzee's mouth when Gamzee's very own lips gave him a soft kiss.

He was careful not to wake him, though. Gamzee hadn't yet asked him to get his sloppy makeouts on, so Tavros had never really said a yes or a no, and Gamzee didn't want to do anything his best bro didn't want. Nothing that'd turn that smile into a frown or make him stutter in that scared way. No, he'd had enough of that for one night, that was for _motherfucking_ sure.

But he was getting a little bored, and without any pies, he had to have something to distract himself. He couldn't even open his modus and watch the colours. The motherfucking miracle lights might wake his best bro.

He glanced down at Tavros' legs. Those miracle legs that had made him run and jump and now just lay there like dead things. Like dead fish washed up on the beach, they lay there, one foot going one way and the other going the other, like they didn't even know which way they were supposed to go.

Gamzee ran a hand over Tavros' thigh, and it didn't even twitch. Tavros had said he couldn't feel anything in his legs anymore. And that wasn't a miracle, at all.

In fact, it seemed pretty fucking bad, not to be able to feel anything down there.

But maybe he _could_ , and just didn't know it. Maybe his legs had told him he couldn't feel anything, but he could feel in other places. If he could, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Tavros could still get around on his miracle wheels, and still fill pails for the drones, and there was no need for all these shitty tears.

Especially if Tavros had a best bro like Gamzee who could explain to the drones that culling was just not the thing to do in this case, even if it did seem like Tavros was weak and broken like a puppet with no one's hand stuffed up its ass to be making it get up and dance.

Gamzee pushed Tavros' shirt up a bit, baring a slice of grey stomach, soft and vulnerable. He played his claws across his husk, and the skin jumped a little. So here he could feel, for sure. That was good. That was motherfucking _great_.

There was little that Gamzee would hesitate over once he'd decided to do it. So next he opened Tavros' fly and tugged his pants down a bit, baring his bulge. Of course, it didn't look like much, just that bony sheath covering the miracles inside, and even if Tavros could feel things there, it would take a bit of work to get it to wake up, anyway.

It was nice work, though. Work that Gamzee thought he'd like to do. So with a soft hum and a chuckle, he got on with rubbing his best bro's bulge with his palm, curling his fingers under the bony sheath to tickle at the softer flesh underneath.

"Come on," he murmured, real fucking quiet so he wouldn't wake his best bro. "Wake the motherfuck up." He was talking to Tavros' bulge, not to Tavros. But he was pretty sure Tavros' bulge would understand that.

Tavros gave a soft murmur in his sleep and shifted. A few horns gave quiet honks, but nothing that would scare a motherfucker. Gamzee smiled as he watched Tavros sink deeper into sleep, though he wasn't sure if he had just moved because it was just what was in his sleeping heart at that moment, or if it was because of his ministrations.

Better not give up too quick.

He rubbed a bit harder, feeling the flesh beneath his fingers pulse and swell, the tendril uncoiling and then recoiling around Gamzee's wrist. It was so motherfucking sweet, the way it hunted around for a nook, and how it grabbed for Gamzee like it just wanted to hold hands.

But even though it was so nice and sweet and Gamzee loved every bit of that slick, soft flesh that rubbed on his skin and swelled with blood and longing, Tavros didn't motherfucking wake up.

How could it be that his bulge was all awake and happy, but Tavros just slept on and on like nothing was motherfucking happening? Like as if he couldn't feel a thing.

It made this motherfucker's blood pusher squeeze again, but maybe if he just did _more_ , he would remind his best bro that there was good things to feel down here. There were happy miracles to have, and miracles that Gamzee could give to him.

As he ran his fingers - careful, always careful of his claws - over the coiling, squeezing flesh, he shifted a bit, pulling Tavros' dead fish legs further apart and tugging his jeans down a bit more, and then he could put his other hand between his legs, just feel all up in his nook, and rub around inside there.

Suddenly, Tavros gave a soft jerk and a sigh. A moan escaped his lips, and though his eyes still stayed closed, his eyebrows drew together and his back arched a little, as if he just wanted to get so much closer to Gamzee, but his legs wouldn't let him do it.

"Yeah...yeah, that's right," Gamzee whispered, talking to Tavros this time, and not his bulge. "Yeah, I'll just motherfuckin' show you."

He rubbed and squeezed, in just the ways he knew felt right. His bro's breathing grew faster and faster, and his fingers clenched. A few horns murmured, and then he _spasmed_ , his mouth open and his chest rising and falling like he was going to explode--

And he _did_ explode. A loud cry erupted from his chest, and his bulge jerked, and then there was a different kind of brown fluid all over Gamzee, running down his chest and soaking into his pants, and generally all messy and soppy and motherfucking _perfect_.

And then those sweet eyes were opening, blinking up at Gamzee with startled confusion. Gamzee's hand was back on his chest, and it rose and fell like Tavros had gotten up on his dead legs and _run_.

"...Wh-what, uh, happened...?"

"Miracles..." Gamzee purred, spreading his lips in a grin. "Don't you motherfuckin' love them?"


End file.
